


Counterclockwise

by Val_Creative



Series: Like Pans of Glass [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a ticking. Tick. Ticking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterclockwise

_1._

_"like green feather ornaments" —Echo/Oz_

There is a ticking. Tick. Ticking.

( _tick_ ) It rattles me. Makes me forget. Master Vincent tells me that it is just the death clock inside everyone. Bidding it's time to steal me and return me to the earth.

( _THAT_ _ticking_ ) …why can't I remember anything?

( _ticking_ ) Master Oz made me forget about how much Master Vincent annoys me. Master Oz treats me like a real gentleman. Master Oz is odd though… he makes my face turn red…

( _it WON'T stop_ ) He gives me gifts and lets me see fireworks. Why does it— _he_ — have to go away?

( _that DAMNED ticking…_ )

 

 

 

 

 

_2._

_"like your version of Hell" —Sharon/WilloftheAbyss_

"Oh no, oh _noooo_ ~ I think we caught a rat in our house…" Sharon stared in disbelief, bleeding from the forehead where her head impacted the tile floor, as a pale girl with colorless hair giggled at her.

" _A rat! A rat_!" The dolls chimed back, their painted grins spreading to reveal jagged, yellow teeth.

She giggled again behind her blue-ribboned hands, crouching down beside the fallen girl and sweeping a finger across Sharon's red-coated brow. "Do you have an invitation to our tea party? I don't think you _doooo_ ~" The Abyss licked her fingertip with relish, staining her teeth.

 

 

 

 

 

_3._

_"like praying" —Raven/Zai_

He closes his gold eyes, curling his fists to his sweaty hair, and fights back the urge to release himself to pleasure. Raven pretends that it is his Young Master who runs his lips possessively down his scarred chest, making him moan and plead—instead of a wrinkled and broken visage of a grown man hovering naked over him—it is Oz smiling with his teasing emerald eyes ( _not aged, not hateful_ ), and flushing brilliantly as he watches in fascination with his servant panting on his back, his small hands ( _not calloused, not dirty, not Master's_ ) wrapped around Raven's manhood.

 

 

 

 

 

_4._

_"like a trip down memory lane" —Jack/Glen/Lacie_

She kissed his leather-covered knuckles, her heavy hair tickling his face. "I love you, Glen." She laid out on his left, on her stomach and kicking her bare feet in the air. Jack spread out on Glen's right in the same position and grinning cheekily up at her.

"Do you love me too, Lacie dearest?" He winked slyly, causing Glen to grunt vexed. She giggled, pretending to roll her violet eyes. "Well, I think it only fair to inform you that I love Glen too." The blonde man snatched up the other hand, smacking his mouth sloppily against Glen's knuckles.

 

 

 

 

 

_5._

_"like addiction" —Gilbert/Zwei_

When the invisible, creeping strings wrapped around his arms and legs and chest—the world grew lighter, fuzzier, and the constant weight of his shoulders drifted sweetly into _nothingness_.

Even if it was a beguiling illusion— _he could still remember the feel and shape of Oz's ear against his darting tongue, how his best friend cried out when the dagger pierced his shoulder, and when Oz's hands shoving against his half exposed chest as the younger struggled desperately against his possessed body_ — it had numbed him to his suffering mind.

" _Oh, I do like this body_ ~" His lips moved, curling.

 

 

 

 

 

_6._

_"like a metaphor" —Vincent/Jack_

You were all soft hands and soft smiles, with soft yellow hair fanning your cheeks, and with soft feelings that accompanied the others when your name blossoms between their lips. With such softness, you placed the pair of long, brass scissors in my child hands.

"Show those people that you are different. Create something with your hands, Vincent."

Your name blossomed like sparrow blood, sliding off the green edges of leaves, off the edges of my scissors as the feathered, crumpled creature shivered on the grass.

Your soft green eyes darkened at the glaring red stains on my clean nightgown.

 

 

 

 

 

_7._

_"like a clinging taste" —Glen/Oz_

He wears the saddest expression on his face when his hooded, midnight eyes lock on Oz. His dark, puckered gloves tousle the boy's hair gently, combing his golden bangs away from his face. The boy smells like Jack. Disquietingly like lavender oil. " _Look at me_." He growls at Oz in his dark red, wool cloak and freezes wide-eyed at the unfamiliar touch. Glen pinches his jaw painfully as his rapacious mouth overtakes him, pushing his slickened tongue past Oz's still lips. _Gods_. He even tastes like Jack. After a heart stopping moment, Oz Bezarius faints dead away in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

_8._

_"like lectures" —Alice/Ada_

On appearance, she seems too fragile to oppose anyone physically, too human. Her arms are too skinny. Her olive green eyes are too big, too innocent, too trusting. But it was a _deceitful, deceitful_ mask. Alice only wished she had been warned properly.

She cradled her stinging left cheek, unnerved as the little girl exploded furiously at her, tears streaming fast from her too big eyes. " _Do you not have anything PLEASANT to say about anyone?_!"

"…h-how dare you!" was all the Chain could manage to mumble.

Ada sniffed pitifully (and rather… _cutely_ _—_ Alice's psyche slapped her double for that).

 

 

 

 

 

_9._

_"Like failing at control" —Break/Lotti_

He cups her breasts, signaling a surprisingly strong throb of arousal to clench between her legs.

" _Do you think by wearing bodices more revealing that Glen Baskerville will notice you_?" No.

" _Do you think by accomplishing your mission of releasing his soul that he will love you in return_?" No.

He presses her further against the canyon wall, his auburn-colored eye narrowing with overindulgence for this moment—with her cloud-candy eyes glossing over with confusion and undeniable lust, and her voluptuous body undulating against the heat of gloved fingers poking through her leotard.

" _Do you think that I should stop?"_


End file.
